1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for the connecting seat of a PC mainboard and interface cards and for a computer housing, in particular to an improved connecting seat, for fastening a mainboard and interface cards, being detachable/attachable from/to a computer housing. The present invention comprises a connecting seat having a longer plank connected to a shorter plank, where the inner side of the longer plank is connected to the mainboard and the inner side of the shorter plank is connected to the interface cards and their input/output ports. One end of the longer plank is provided with a lid and fastening tabs being adapted to fastening grooves formed on the corresponding locations of the computer housing, where an operative insert is provided to couple the connecting seat and the computer housing for convenient locking and unlocking operations. The end of the computer housing corresponding to the shorter plank is provided with a plurality of fasteners in which the end of the shorter plank is inserted and positioned. The connecting seat and the computer housing being an improved detachable/attachable structure facilitates convenient assembly in manufacturing, and easy disassembly in later maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The computer industry is extremely competitive among the manufacture due to its expeditious progress. The market price of hardware and software reduces as the development and regeneration of hardware and software of higher levels continue. Therefore, not only must the computer manufacture react to the varying market prices of components, but they must also reduce the assembly cost so as to create profit margin and to be more competitive, which is a topic related to the efficiency of assembling a computer. FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded view of the housing of a vertical computer after removal of its lid, wherein the housing comprises a shell A in a "U" shape, a front panel A1 being a connecting panel adapted to Floppy Drive Diskettes (FDD) and Hard Drive Diskettes (HDD), a rear panel A2 adapted to an input/output port plate A3, through which the power supply, interfaces cards B and various inputs/outputs are provided, and a side panel A4 for connecting a mainboard C. Such a housing, due to the connection between the interface cards and the mainboard C and the configuration limitation of the housing A, is manufactured in an assembly line by a specific process, that is, by sequentially assembling each component in a single assembly line. Therefore, the manufacturing process is drawn out due to the numerous components required, like those required in a multi-media computer. It is thus hard to control the quality of the production because problems occur in one of the assembling links may halt the entire assembly line.
Furthermore, the compact, internal space of the computer and the packed arrangement of the components are inconvenient for the assembly in manufacturing and disassembly in later maintenance and ultimately result in inefficiency.
In view of the above disadvantages, the inventor of the present invention invents an improved structure for the connecting seat of a PC mainboard and interface cards and for computer housing through diligent trails and based on experiences accumulated from years of research in the improvements made in the computer housing.